The present invention provides a method to replace a broken or damaged hinge system for a center console of an automobile.
An automobile's center console may contain an armrest located between the driver and the front passenger. The armrest usually comprises of a compartment covered by a hinged or slideable cover providing a storage compartment for retention of small object and other personal items. In a hinged configuration, the hinges are typically formed including a hinge pin that is inserted into a hinge receptacle in a receiving member. Two hinge pins are generally affixed, or formed integrally, with the center console and positioned such that the hinge pins align with their respective hinge holes located within a lower surface of the lid. This allows the lid to rotate between an open position and closed position. In an open position, the occupants can insert and/or retrieve items from the compartment. In the closed position, the occupants can use the lid-covered portion of the center console as an armrest or other supporting surface. The closed position also provides a certain aesthetic appeal. Hinges retaining the center console cover are known to break. When the hinge breaks, the cover becomes inoperable, thus the cover is no longer retained in a closed configuration. This can allow items stored within the armrest compartment to shift and become displaced from the compartment, moving freely about the vehicle cabin. This is exasperated in the event of an accident or collision, where the stored items may become projectiles, creating a safety hazard. Furthermore, the lid no longer provides a stable surface to the occupants in the closed position.
What is desired is a low cost replacement hinge system that can be quickly and easily installed with minimal tools and experience. The replacement hinge system should withstand at least forces applied in normal use of an automobile center console.